fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
CGPC02
The Green Ghost told us we were Pretty Cure!? As If! (緑色の幽霊は私たちがプリキュアだと言ってくれました！ かのように！''Midoriiro no yūrei wa watashitachi ga purikyuada to itte kuremashita! Ka no yō ni!'') is the 2nd episode of Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!. Synopsis While the Investigators of Spectral Activity go on their first quest, they find a green ghost named Slimer, who was an average ghost until the Heavenly Kingdom hired him to find the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure. The girls couldn't believe this, but Slimer gives the girls the Ghoul Batons and Ghoul Bracelets which turn the girls into Pretty Cure! May these girls unite! Summary After hearing a scream, Rei finds Keiko on the ground. She asks if she's okay. "He slimed me," Keiko answers. Rei calls Chie on her walkie talkie because Keiko had physical contact with the ghost, and Rei is excited. Chie visits the girls and she scans Keiko, who was clearly uncomfortable, and she couldn't move. The green ghost that slimed Keiko comes back to the girls. He introduces himself as Slimer, a ghost who died and then got hired by the Heavenly Kingdom to find the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure. He explains that the three girls are destined to become the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure because both that group and the Investigators of Spectral Activity are there to stop ghosts who are doing bad things. The girls couldn't believe this, but since they were young, they believed Slimer anyways. The ISA take Slimer to the school courtyard because the purple feminine ghost the ISA encountered last time is still there. That ghost apparently hates Slimer, because she tries to knock him out. Slimer tries to give the ISA two items each: Ghost Batons and Ghost Bracelets, and the girls have to say the magic words: "Aurora Aura Activate! Pretty Cure Vacillate!" This turns the girls into Cure Starlight, Cure Hexerei, and Cure Fantasma. They try to fight the ghost, but she keeps knocking the girls out with her wings. But the girls didn't give up. They used their first ever special attack: the Trinity Score. They defeat the ghost, and she becomes something representing a cypress. It was a flower charm. The queen of the Heavenly Kingdom had a charm collection and most if not all of the charms represented flowers. The ghost the GCPC just caught being the cypress. Akio and a random boy are thankful for the ISA for defeating the ghost. They are unaware of the Pretty Cure and Slimer's existence. The girls, along with Kimi Ogura, have a soda. Major Events * The girls meet Slimer for the first time. * Keiko becomes Cure Starlight for the first time. * Chie becomes Cure Hexerei for the first time. * Rei becomes Cure Fantasma for the first time. * The Pretty Cure trap their first ghost. Characters Pretty Cure * Ideguchi Keiko / Cure Starlight * Nagai Chie / Cure Hexerei * Yoshihara Rei / Cure Fantasma Ghosts * Slimer * Unnamed Angel Ghost Supporting Characters * Ogura Kimi * Tatsuno Akio * Unnamed Schoolboy Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'